warrior_cats_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior Cats Discover Facebook
What happens if the Warrior Cats discover Facebook? Read this to find out! W.I.P. Still working on it! Chapter 1: Dad, why... Firestar has updated his status: OMG IM THE FIRST CAT TO GO ON FACEBOOK EVER!!! Comments: Sandstorm: '''You really need to catch up, Firestar... ''Jayfeather, Spottedleaf, and 78 others like this comment.'' '''Lionblaze: '''Wait a second Jay how can you be on here if you can't see? O_O '''Jayfeather: '''I can too see -__- StarClan let me see Facebook posts... '''Jayfeather: '''Also don't call me Jay. '''Firestar: '''WHEN DID THEY DO THAT? BLUESTAR?!?! '''Bluetar: '''What is it Firestar? '''Firestar: '''DID YOU LET JAYFEATHER SEE FACEBOOK POSTS WITHOUT MY KNOWING?!?! '''Bluestar: '''Ummmmm maybe...? '''Bluestar: '''Oh I think I hear Oakheart calling! See ya later! ''Bluestar has logged off.'' '''Lionblaze: '''um... ---- ''Squirrelflight has updated her status:'' LET ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH HER OWN PREY GATHER BENEATH THE HIGHLEDGE FOR A CLAN MEETING '''Comments: Bramblestar: 'WHEN DID I DIE AND MAKE YOU LEADER? '''Squirrelflight: '''I was gonna say that we found waffles by Twolegplace. '''Graystripe: '''WAFFLES?!!?! WHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHERE?!?!? '''Firestar: '''D: '''Bumblestripe: '''Dad... why... -__- '''Jayfeather: '''Oh look a whale! '''Hollyleaf: '-__- '''Jayfeather: '''TWO WHALES!!! :O '''Hollyleaf: '''Mouse-dung. '''Cloudtail: '''GUYS I FOUND THE WAFFLES MEET ME BY THE FRESH-KILL PILE '''Graystripe: '''REALLY?!?!?! I'LL BE THERE!! ''Graystripe has logged off.'' '''Cloudtail: '''Trolled ;) '''Squirrelflight: '''Nice job cuz ;) '''Firestar: '''I dun like wafflez :( '''Squirrelfight: '''FATHER HOW COULD YOU!!!? ''Firestar has logged off.'' ''Graystripe has logged on.'' '''Graystripe: '''CLOUDTAIL!!! COME BACK HERE!!! ''Cloutail has logged off.'' Chapter Two: Yer a Wizard, Harry ''Mistystar has updated her status:'' Who wants to play that game where we change our names into video game, book, or movie characters? Comment if you're playing! '''Comments: Crookedstar: '''Sure, Mistystar '''Stormfur: '''Why not? '''Feathertail: '''I'll be there! '''Stonefur: '''Of course! '''Mothwing: '''Sure, I guess '''Willowshine: '''If you're playing it, Mothwing, then I will too! '''Leopardstar: '''I'm only playing because I'm bored. :T '''Silverstream: '''I'll play! '''Mistystar: '''Okay, let's start! '''Willowshine: '''Can we do other cats? We're technically book characters :D '''Mistystar: '''No. '''Willowshine: '''Awwwww... :( ------------------------------------------------- ''Silvermist has updated her status:'' Okay, including me, there's Silvermist, Herobrine, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Maleficent. '''Comments: Annabeth Chase: '''Yer a wizard, Harry '''Harry Potter: '''I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to say that line -__- '''Jayfeather: '''OMG A WHALE!!! '''Herobrine: '''Jayfeather, get out of here! ''Jayfeather has logged off.'' '''Percy Jackson: '''O_O I'm getting confused between Anna and Annabeth '''Anna: '''XD '''Elsa: '''I think Silvermist is Silverstream '''Silvermist: '''Fox-dung. Yus I just changed the last part of my name XD '''Maleficent: '''Are you Leopardstar, Herobrine? '''Herobrine: '''Nope >:P '''Kristoff: '''Ugghhhhh Willowbreeze is annoyinnggggggg up heeereeeee :( '''Kristoff: '''Poop. ''Kristoff has logged off.'' 'Percy Jackson: '...was that Crookedstar? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ''Anna has updated her status:'' I have a feeling that Leopardstar is Harry Potter. I just took a wild guess lol '''Comments: Harry Potter: '''HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW?!?!! O_O '''Anna: '''Like I said--wild guess. '''Maleficent: '''I think Anna is Willowshine and Elsa is Mothwing. '''Anna: '''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO '''Elsa: '''Not Mothwing >:) '''Herobrine: '''FEEL MY WRATH, YOU MINECRAFTIANS!!! AHAHAHAHAHA '''Annabeth Chase: '''Hey Mistystar I found a ShadowClan cat by the border you should probably check it out '''Elsa: '''Okay '''Elsa: '''WHOEVER YOU ARE, ANNABETH, YOU ARE A PIECE OF FOX DUNG!!! ''Elsa has logged off.'' 'Annabeth Chase: '>:) Mistystar's out XD --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ''Silverstream has updated her status:'' So all that's left is Annabeth, Percy, Herobrine, and Maleficent. '''Comments: Herobrine: '''Is Feathertail Annabeth? '''Annabeth Chase: '''Nope. '''Percy Jackson: '''That must mean that Maleficent is Feathertail, Mothwing is Annabeth, and Stonefur is Herobrine! I WIN!!! POINT ONE FOR STORMFUR!!! :D '''Silverstream: '''Nice job, son! ;D '''Crookedstar: '''Wow that was actually mouse-brained, what I did DX ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '''Answers: *Mistystar: Elsa *Crookedstar: Kristoff *Silverstream: Silvermist *Feathertail: Maleficent *Stonefur: Herobrine *Leopardstar: Harry Potter *Stormfur: Percy Jackson *Mothwing: Annabeth Chase *Willowshine: Anna Category:Funny